


Slaked

by indecisive



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive/pseuds/indecisive
Summary: Clark takes care of his husband.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 312





	Slaked

With each thrust Bruce was shoved a little higher up the wall. His legs wrapped tightly around Clark’s middle, holding on for dear life as his cunt was pounded into.

At a particular thrust Bruce felt Clark go even deeper and he couldn’t help but let out a wail that was immediately silenced by Clark devouring his mouth.

“Shhh Bruce,” nip “don’t wanna,” kiss “wake any of the pups.”

“Hng, f-fuck….” Another thrust hitting the most inner part of him sent him on the verge of hysterics. Clark nearly pulled out, only the head of his cock tugging at Bruce’s throbbing entrance.

“CLARK! PLEASE I HAVE TO-“

A hand that had been keeping Bruce afloat inched toward his face wiping away stray tears and brushing sweaty locks to look into his eyes.

“Do you deserve it sweetheart? You think I should let you come?”

A whimper involuntarily passed through Bruce’s lips and he felt his eyes burn with fresh tears as he struggled to articulate. 

While Bruce thought up a response, Clark started to thrust slowly. He leaned into his mate, resting his forehead against the omega’s.

“Come on darling. You were so vocal earlier.” 

Crystal eyes looked up through wet lashes. A look of frustration and lust in their icy depths.

“F-fuck me.”

Bruce’s shaky response was met with Clark’s blinding smile.

“Yeah? You want your pussy filled baby?” Each question was accompanied with short thrusts, teasing at Bruce’s inner opening.

Bruce tightening his legs around Clark and gripped onto his broad shoulders.

“Yes! Goddamnit Clark! F-AH!”

Bruce held on ever tighter, cunt dripping with slick making it easier for him to be fucked at an aggressive pace. 

Clark took to sucking bruises around his bond bite, coaxing Bruce’s pheromones to fill up the room.

A large hand went to cup and squeeze one of Bruce’s jiggling breasts. They never really had the time to get smaller since Clark made sure to get him pregnant before they could, not that Bruce was complaining. Two pups with another on the way, Bruce loved the feeling of growing a new life, not to mention Clark loved the softness of Bruce’s gravid body. 

Finished with decorating Bruce’s neck, Clark sucked kisses down Bruce’s collar to his chest, finally taking Bruce’s tit in his mouth and sucking on it.

Clark’s thrusts coupled with Bruce’s clit rubbing against Clark’s abs, while also stimulating his sensitive nipples made Bruce see white.

Clark managed to give one final thrust in before Bruce’s pussy tightened and pulsed around him, wetting Clark’s dick and thighs with the wave of his orgasm.

For a few moments the only thing audible was Bruce’s soft whimpering as he came down from his orgasm and Clark’s hitched breathing as he continued to empty into Bruce.

Carefully, in order to not overstimulate his mate, Clark eased himself and Bruce from the wall and gingerly lay Bruce on their bed. When he felt Bruce’s walls loosen he slowly eased himself out of his husband and stepped back to admire him.

Sprawled on the bed, Bruce looked like a renaissance piece. Breasts filled out nicely, softly falling to the sides, his stomach just beginning to dome with their third pup, he looked wonderfully fertile. A body that would even make Venus jealous.

“Alpha?”

Brought back from his musings, Clark looked at the adorably confused expression on Bruce’s face. He was still obviously coming down from the rush of hormones and was missing Clark’s proximity.

He slowly lowered himself beside Bruce opening his arms as an invitation to his omega. 

Bruce looked at him again, brow furrowed and whined.

Chuckling at the antics of his husband he brought Bruce toward his chest and waited until the omega settled against him with a contented sigh to bring his arms around him. 

“You’ve gotten lazy on me, darling,” he whispered into Bruce’s crown.

“Hnn, your fault,” the omega grumbled. 

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm”

A hand went from caressing Bruce’s hair to laying over his bump. “How’s the pup? Are you letting your Ma rest, little one?”

“The pup is fine Clark. And we would be resting if someone stopped asking questions.”

Clark laughed, “Alright, messaged received.”

Bruce grumbled some more before resting his own hand on top of Clark’s and finally drifting off. 

Content to have his satiated pregnant mate next to him, and secure that the boys and Alfred were sound asleep Clark couldn’t help but think about how ridiculously lucky he was. 

In a few hours he would have to wrangle the pups for school and convince Bruce to have something substantial for breakfast, but for now he could bask in the calmness that nighttime brought. With a final kiss to Bruce’s forehead Clark let the heartbeats of his loved ones lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all ~  
> This is my first fic in this fandom and the first time writing a/b/o.  
> If you've made it to the end, thx for reading <3


End file.
